Pilgrimage
Pilgrimage is the second stronghold takeover for the Ular Boys in Just Cause 2. Introduction Having been impressed by Rico's handiwork at the first stronghold, Sri Irawan leads him onto a helicopter, where Rico is told of the current situation. Kampung Bahari village is a "sacred place" where many young Ulars go to pay respects to one of their most honoured ancestors, who is buried at the site. The village is under threat from the Panay administration. They have closed down the village, condemning it and preparing it for demolition, to supposedly make way for some high-rise establishment. Naturally, Sri wants to defend his ancestors and has enlisted Rico to help him reclaim it for the Ular Tribe. Walkthrough Once Rico arrives at the site, he follows the Ular Boys up to the entrance. A Mounted Gun on a parked MV waits for your arrival along with a few soldiers. Once they're defeated, Rico and the Ulars will push further into the village until a second wave of soldiers blocks their path at the first temple. Once the second wave is defeated Rico and the Ulars go into the first temple where more soldiers wait for them wielding Shotguns. Once they are defeated Rico takes down two snipers sitting on top off the second temple, which then encounter some soldiers and a couple of elites. Once on the other side of the temple, Rico and the Ulars have to destroy another MV Quartermaster and MV V880 this time as well. Afterwards they fight their way up the against an elite on a Minigun and some more soldiers. Once they have taken the hill the technician starts hacking to stop the hostile forces coming. But while the technician is hacking, Rico and what remains of the Ular troops have to stop parachuting troops from a H-62 Quapaw that drop into the temple and village. Once they have been defeated, a stronghold commander arrives in a helicopter, alone. Once the commander is dead the village then belongs to the Ulars once more, but also Rico as well. Trivia *This is one of the few stronghold takeovers in the game that does not take place in a plot of land that the Panauan Government has built on (concrete military bases, oil refineries and so on). The other is Paradise Valley. *Unlike most stronghold takeovers, this one features elites only, no matter how many times you restart this mission, they will all spawn as Ular Boys elites. However, weapons may vary, like all three with Pistols, or two with that and one with a Submachine Gun, or even 2 with sub-machine guns and one with a pistol. Unfortunately, it seems you can't have three elites with sub-machine guns. *This is one of 3 stronghold takeovers that has the MV Quartermaster during the mission, the others being Boys with Toys and Chemical Compound. *This is one of the few times a H-62 Quapaw are used. Glitches *If the statue is destroyed during the mission, the debris has a risk of blocking the technician's path. If this happens, you can throw a grenade at him to force him to disengage and retry a route, or use another means to pull around debris. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Ular Faction Missions Category:Content